The life of implanted cardiac pacemakers is to be extended by improving methods for sensing R-waves in non-competitive pacemakers. Over 98% of current pacemakers are of this type and sensing failure is a major problem. The study will include morphology and frequency content of human and canine R-waves, electrode effects, and optimum sensing circuits.